Chains of Fear
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Violet's lived in captivity her whole life, scalpels and needles her constant tormentors. But when something wants to be free, one day it will be. Taking advantage of her captors oversight Violet escapes, burning her prison to the ground and fleeing from three reapers determined to kill her. Saved and nursed back to help by a mysterious mortician Violet's life has changed forever.
1. Chains of Fear

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm exited that I can present to you the prologue to my rewrite of a old story of mine Freedom. Freedom was one of my first ever fanfics and was my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic.

I wrote this rewrite because when starting to work on th next chapter of the story I went back and reread what I had written so far and found myself frustrated with plot holes and the lack of intensity Freedom held. I found that Freedom lacked the more mature themes that Kuroshitsuji held and was more of a cute humourus fic set in the Black butler world.

Chains of Fear is planned to have a much darker and intense air to it and it is not reccomended for under thirteen readers or for readers who are bothered by description of violence.

For those of you who were followers of Freedom I'm so glad that your joining me on Violet's journey and for those of you who haven't read Freedom I'm excited to have you joining us and I'm looking forward to what you all think of Chains of Fear.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

* * *

 **Chains of Fear**

* * *

 _ **Pain**_.

Violet arched herself up of the surgical table with a soundless wail of agony as the scalpel pierced her flesh and she fought against the restraints that held her down.

 _ **Agony**_.

Needles were inserted into her and the drug that kept her down and submitting to this torture was injected into her veins.

 _ **Torment**_.

There was only one thing that Violet could hold onto through this. That one day they would slip up and Violet would be able to escape this hellish lab for Hùnxiě, or halfblood a as they were more commonly known. Half reaper/half demon hybrids just like her.

 _ **Fear**_.

As her world faded around her and the chains of fear tightened around her heart once again one single word played over like a mantra in her head.

 **One day.**


	2. Jailbreak

The prologue didn't scare you off? Yay!

I know that the prologue was a tad short so I'm posting two chapters at one time. Hopefully you all enjoy this first actual chapter!

I would love to hear what all you lovely readers think of Chains of Fear so far so please review:)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Jailbreak**

* * *

Violet curled up in the corner of her cell, freezing cold as she wrapped her arms around her knees that had been drawn up to her chest. The flimsy white Cotten pants and shirt did nothing to keep the chill from the cement floor out.

A small metal opening in the door clanged as her food tray was pushed through. Violet stood and walked over, lifting the cover off the tray and apathetically poking at the food.

She was contemplating skipping her meal in hopes of avoiding another dose of the drug that locked away her reaper and demon powers when the scent of the food hit her nose and she sat up straight.

There was no drugs in the food.

Violet ate like a animal who hadn't seen food in months. Never had she been so excited to eat the bland food they prepared for her.

Once she was done she placed the tray and the plate she had licked clean beside the metal flap so that it would be taken once she was away from the door.

The tray was taken and Violet sat down on he floor with a wide smile on her face. This was the chance she had been waiting for.

* * *

Several hours passed and in those several hours Violet felt her powers slowly but surely unlock themselves to her access. The reapers that ran this illegal lab must have assumed that the drugs would work the same on her that they did pure blooded demons and pure blooded reapers.

They didn't take into account that the mixed blood in her of both her immortal sides would make it so that the left over effect of the last dose she received would fade twice as fast as normal. They didn't realize that she was one hundred percent clear headed for the first time she could remember.

The doors clanged as they were unlocked and Violet slumped, half closing her eyes and curling into herself to imitate her usual state when the drugs were wearing off.

Two massive males in surgical scrubs yanked her to her feet and with one on either side of her supported her as they guided her down the halls.

Violet pretend stumbled occasionally to make sure they didn't suspect the drugs had worn off. They guided her into a large room with Windows everywhere and dropped her on the floor a a good six feet away from the mastermind behind this.

The reaper in charge of this hellhole was known simply as mister steel. The nickname came from the fact that he was never seen unless he was holding a steel scalpel.

Violet had found this out when she first arrived and before she had been singled out for advanced experiments and had been taken to a different lab with more advanced equipment. Alone, without any other Hùnxiě for them to work on.

"Hello Hùnxiě 264. I suppose your wondering why I brought you here instead of to the test lab."

He wasn't expecting an answer to his question and Violet wasn't giving him one.

"You have been brought here today because we are bestowing upon you a great honour. You are the most powerful Hùnxiě in our entire facility and we want you to be the first and the greatest of our new army."

Violets eyes widened upon hearing this and she spoke without thinking.

"Army?"

"Yes! The worlds of the reapers and the demons have become so dirtied. Reapers and demons coming together and creating abominations Ike you and then turning around and submitting to the will of filthy humans. They have become worthless an deserve to be wiped out. I am the one to lead these two immortal races to our proper place in this world and I shall do it by turning these disgusting wimps own spawn against them!"

Violet fought the urge to be sick as she listened to his plan.

"You are the strongest of your kind and with the training and experiments we have done with you, our mission will succeed with you fighting on our side! You will be the commander of our armies and our flag of revenge. You will, by my side, usher in a new era!"

Mister Steel posed above her, not seeing her eyes begin to glow or her teeth elongate into fangs, or the crazed grin that was forming on her face. No one saw the flames give a little hop out of their decorative torches and begin to eat their way up the walls, burning the fabric in it's path.

"Tell me Mister Steel. Is it true that the reason you hate demons so much is because they control your greatest fear, fire?" Violet finally asked, cutting him off in the middle of another passionate speech.

He stilled and stared at her in irritation and confusion.

"Wha-"

Then he looked at her face, actually looking at it and the self satisfied look on his face melted off as Violet began to laugh. A insane sound that filled the hall, covering the sound of the crackling fire and made Mister Steel cringe.

Violet pulled with her power and watched as the fire blazed, Mister Steel letting out a scream of terror. Violet shot to her feet and as the guards on either side of her lunged for her Violet's form shimmered and in place of her small broken body a massive silver wolf the size of a large horse.

Violet slammed the two reapers aside with her massive paws and they flew through the air before falling into the fiery walls. Screams filled the air and Violet's glowing purple eyes landed on Mister Steel who was running for the emergency alarm.

"Oh no you don't!" Violet snarled, lunging and pinning him down with one claw before flinging him through the air.

He landed in a crumpled heap on the floor unconscious. She wanted to do more but she could already hear alarmed shouts as reaper were coming to see what was wrong.

So Violet closed her eyes and listened as the roaring fire swelled, devouring everything and anything. Violet started to run, use her demon strength to destroy a wall in her way as she broke free of the lab.

Violet didn't stop once she got outside but ran away, glancing over her shoulder only once to see her prison go up in flames.

* * *

As Violet ran she heard reaper voices behind her and then one voice rose above the rest.

"Find that Hùnxiě and KILL HER!"

It was the voice of Mister Steel.

The sounds of several enraged reapers started after her and Violet picked up speed. She would not let herself be taken again!

Desperate, she called on her reaper abilities and created a milky coloured vortex in front of her.

She knew it was a portal although she didn't know to where. Anywhere had to be better then this. So she lunged forward and into the portal, gasping as everything went white before the portal dropped her into the middle of a strange place.

Violet let out a shriek of terror as she free fell through the air and crash landed on the cold ground. It took a moment for Violet's wolf body to recover from losing all her air in one fell swoop.

Then she was up and running through a graveyard towards the lone building. As she ran she heard rustling from the shed next to her and the door opened the reveal a man dressed in a black baggy coat and massive hat.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man said in a creepy high pitched voice.

"Run! Their coming and when they see a human they'll kill you!"

The man in black didn't move and Violet was about to grab the stupid human and just run when she heard a boom from the far end of the cemetery.

"GO! HIDE!" Violet howled before spinning and running at the area where the reapers were coming from.

She couldn't let them kill a helpless human.

As the reapers came over the hill Violet felt her heart clench. The three reapers were huge and imposing with their massive weapons. None of them looked like a traditional scythe but they all struck terror into Violet.

"You actually throught you could escape us you stupid little Hùnxiě? You will die for doing what you did." One sneered as they all lunged.

Violet had never faced reapers with scythe before but she had been trained to fight while on the power restricting drugs and then monitored for testing so she knew some basics.

Violet became a whirlwind of teeth and claws attacking without reservation. But there was only so much a untrained and exhausted Hùnxiě could do against three fully trained reapers welding death scythes.

Violet was getting tired and she dodged to late, causing a death scythe to slice through her ear. Letting out a howl of pain Violet stumbled back an the reaper laughed.

But before he could strike again another scythe sliced him in half, this one even bigger then the other ones and very much original looking. Violet stared at the scythe before looking at the welder.

It was the man in black with the funny hat.

But he wasn't wearing the hat now and the baggy coat was gone. Now he was dressed in a black overcoat with a black button down shirt tucked into black pants with black boots. His pale grey hair floated around his head and his now visible chartreuse eyes glittered.

"All of you are trespassing on my property for the sole goal of attacking this demon. You are not welcome here." He said darkly before whipping his scythe at the other reapers who had been standing and staring in shock.

While he was fighting one reaper a second one came up behind the man and was about to attack. But before he could Violet leaped at him and slammed her paws into him, knocking him to the ground and crushing him under paw.

While he tried to breath Violet turned back into her human-like form and grabbed his dropped scythe before plunging it through his chest.

Her human form was covered in blood and her ear and shoulder had a deep gouge. Violet's vision blurred and her knees gave way from under her, causing her to unwillingly collapse to the ground.

She watched through hazy vision as the man in black killed the last reaper before turning to her.

He could see him talking but couldn't hear him.

Taking a rattling breath she tried to force her mouth into a smile and she whispered a thank you.

She saw his eyes widen in alarm before her own yes drifted shut and she gave into the pain free darkness.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. A New Home

Hello wonderful readers!

Thank you so much for your encouraging feedback, I always love to hear what you all think of my stories:)

Disclamer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **A New Home**

* * *

When Violet came to all she could process was the smell of biscuits. She opened her eyes to see blur. She closed them tightly before opening them again and this time things were much clearer. A few more blinks and her vision was back to normal.

"Owwww." She moaned as she moved her shoulder and it throbbed.

"I see your awake."

Violet's head turned to the side so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. Next to her sat the man, but now he was wearing a baggy black coat and the funny hat.

"Your the reaper that saved me." Violet said stupidly.

The man giggled and nodded as he stood and reached over to rest the back of his hand on her forehead briefly.

"Hmm, no fever anymore. It seems that your coming along quite nicely. It won't be long until your fully healed."

Violet was silent as he pulled back and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Now, I'm sure you have some questions and I will be happy to answer all the questions have. However first off I have a simple question for you."

Violet blinked and he gave her a goofy grin.

"I've never actually met a half reaper-half demon before so I would like to ask you what the technical term for your kind is."

Violet went stiff before lunging out of her bed. The man let out a startled gasp and gripped her wrists, halting her hands inches from his neck.

"Woah there dearie! That wasn't a threat, I'm simply curious."

Violet was panting and fear threatened to swamp her.

"I won't go back! I swear that if your one of them and your going to take me back to that lab I'll kill myself! I'd sooner die then go back and be the lab rat!"

The man didn't loosen his grip but gently pushed her back from him.

"I'm not sure what lab your talking about dearie but I can assure you that I'm not about to force you back there. If I was one of them I would have left you to those reapers."

Violet stared at the bangs covering his eyes for a moment before relaxing. He let go of her wrists slowly and she pulled them back to rest her hands in her lap.

"I apologize for my behaviour. But I just escaped, I can't go back."

The man nodded and offered her a plate with biscuits. Violet accepted a bone shaped biscuit and looked at the man who had saved her life.

"What's your name?"

"I'm called Undertaker."

Violet blinked.

"That's a odd name."

Undertaker giggled.

"Nope! I'm a mortician by trade so I think that it's rather fitting."

"A mortician? But your a reaper."

"Retired reaper m'dear. I'm now a member of human society and am a simple mortician as far as anyone knows."

"...oh."

Undertaker giggled and bounced in place or a moment.

"Now. What shall I call you?"

"My name is Violet." She said quietly.

"Violet! To match your pretty eyes!"

Violet gave a uncomfortable nod she reached back with one hand and brushed her silver bangs out of her eyes as the Undertaker smiled at her.

"Why don't you eat some food and get some rest for today and the next time your awake we can chat about where you go from here."

Violet gave a tired nod and he grinned at her before taking his plate of biscuits and walking out of the door of the room.

Violet rested her head down on the pillow and allowed her eyes to slid shut.

* * *

The next time Violet woke up her injuries had been healed much to her delight. She was alone in the room this time and there was a fresh set of clothes had been set on a chair next to the bed.

Violet sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking down to see that the Undertaker thankfully hadn't changed her out of the flimsy white pj's she had been in before she passed out.

She stood carefully and when she didn't pass out Violet reached out and grabbed the simple purple dress and stepped into a nook hidden from the door to change. Once she had the dress on and done up she folded her pyjamas and placed them on the bed before hesitantly opening the door and walking directly into a black clad chest.

"Woah!" Violet stumbled back and was steadied by two large hands.

"Well now, I was just coming to check on you. Seems you are finally up and about. Would you like me to point you in the direction of a washroom so that you can freshen up?"

Violet nodded and he pointed to a door a few feet away on the opposite side of the hall.

"When your done just come on downstairs."

Violet nodded and Undertaker swayed away, giggling to himself. Violet watched his coat vanish around the corner before shrugging and going into the washroom. The guy was odd but he seemed nice enough.

Once she had "freshened up" as the Undertaker so eloquently put it Violet made her way downstairs into a cozy room with a bookshelf packed with books and a love seat with a side table.

She could hear noise coming from the room through the doorway on the other side and so headed through the doorway into a decent sized kitchen that housed a table and chairs in one corner and all the kitchen appliances and the counters.

Standing at the stove with a kettle was Undertaker. He turned when she walked into the kitchen and gave her a warm smile before turning back to the stove.

"Welcome back to the land of the living dearie."

Violet laughed.

"Thanks."

Undertaker poured the tea into two China cups and set one down at the table in front of her before taking a seat across from her.

"So I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Violet asked.

"Do you have a place to go?"

Violet blinked before sagging forward.

"No. I don't know what I'm going to do now. There's no way I can join the reapers because of my demon blood and I have no idea how to find a demon who won't just kill me because of my mixed blood." Violet sighed.

Undertaker grinned brightly.

"That's alright! I have just the place you can go."

"Where?"

"Here! It's rather lonely here sometimes with nothing but the dead for company and sometimes it can get boring so having someone around who knows of my reaper blood and isn't squeamish around the dead would be wonderful."

Violet was quiet.

"But you don't know me. How do you know that I'm not going to rob you blind and sell your things?"

Undertaker burst into laughter.

"If you were going to rob me blind you wouldn't have asked that question. Not to mention that you would be rather foolish to steal from a powerful reaper such as myself."

Violet nodded in agreement and took a sip of her tea.

"How would I pay you back for living here? You don't want me to pay you back by..." Violet trailed off.

Undertaker gave a Violet shake of his head.

"I have no interest in that kind of repayment. I don't even really need you to do something in exchange, that's not why I offered."

Violet tilted her head to the side.

"Why _did_ you offer?"

"You mean aside from for company? Well I haven't had a apprentice reaper in a very long time and sometimes I miss teaching. Then you pop in, a hybred reaper of sorts and with zero training. I would enjoy teaching you how to use a portal and then teach you things such as hand to hand combat and how to fight against someone with a weapon. You would bring loads of entertainment to my life."

Violet was quiet as she thought about it. Under normal circumstances this kind of a offer should be turned down and fled from. But she had no where else to go and at least if she was living with this reaper she wouldn't be endangering her housemate to badly. Not to mention that he already knew that she was being hunted.

"Under normal circumstances this would be crazy but I'm going to accept your offer. However I would really like to help you somehow. I wouldn't feel right living here without doing something."

Undertaker steepled his hands under his chin.

"Hmm. Having someone to help take basic orders in front from guests would be nice. And someone to help me clean tools after a day at work."

Violet brightened.

"I can do that!"

Undertaker grinned.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to your new home!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue my story.


	4. Lesson One

Hello wonderful readers!

I sincerely apologize for the long wait between updates, I lost track of what stories had been updated when and this one fell through the cracks. Hopefully this chapter somewhat makes up for the wait.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

 **Lesson One**

* * *

The first couple of weeks were rather difficult. Undertaker was clearly not used to having a houseguest by the way he walked in and out of rooms without thought. After nearly walking in on Violet while she was changing a few times he had a lock installed in the bedroom and bathroom to prevent accidentally walking in on her.

Violet found herself having difficulty getting used to living with someone as well since the only people she saw for most of her life tormented her with blades and needles.

However eventually they fell into a easy routine. In the morning they would meet downstairs and have breakfast together, Undertaker going over the plan for the day and Violet letting him know if they needed to hit the market for anything.

In the afternoon Violet would dust and clean and organize the coffins in the front as well as work on her filing project to organize all past orders as well as set up a filing system for any other orders that came in. She also took care of any guests that came in to place orders.

During the evening she would cook dinner and after eating dinner with Undertaker she would clean up the kitchen before heading down to the basement to help him sterilize the tools he used to clean up the bodies.

Her life wasn't terribly exciting but she enjoyed it never the less.

* * *

One afternoon Violet was sitting in her room brushing her hair with her door sitting open when Undertaker showed up in the doorway.

"Violet, I believe that you are ready to start training. Would you be interested in starting now or would you prefer to wait until later on."

Violet stood with a grin.

"Now would be good."

Undertaker giggled.

"Wonderful! Because you cannot fight comfortably in a dress I have a wonderful idea. What do you think of this?"

He placed a pile of clothes on her bed and Violet wandered over to look through it. There was a pair of grey leggings and a black button down shirt paired with soft leather laceup boots. For overtop there was a dress that fit overtop of the shirt and leggings, still fitting nicely to her body without hugging every curve.

"I think this is perfect!"

Undertaker nodded.

"And if you are ever caught off guard and need to fight the dress material is such that you can just rip it off." Undertaker explained. "I had twenty made in total."

He handed her a bag with dresses of every colour in it. Violet excepted the bag with a grin.

"Thanks!"

He giggled and placed a hand on her head for a moment before strolling out.

"Change into some leggings and a shirt and join me downstairs."

Violet nodded eagerly and changed her clothes before hurrying down the stairs. Undertaker stood waiting and once she had reached the ground floor he led her out into the cemetery to a empty area.

"Show me what you know." He ordered.

Violet hesitated for a moment before lunging. He easily sidestepped her and gave her a light push to topple her over. Violet his the ground with a soft grunt and sat up to look at Undertaker.

"Stand and do it again."

Violet found herself trying again and again and again with the same results. Her on the ground and Undertaker standing there calmly.

Violet was getting frustrated and angry an after what felt like the millionth time of falling, so the next time she stood she attacked immediately instead of waiting. But he was ready for her and his hands were prepared to grab her on the way by.

But this time when his hands reached for her she grabbed his wrists and used them as a anchor to boomerang herself around his body and land a solid kick to the back of Undertaker's knees.

He gave a startled grunt and collapsed as his knees unwillingly buckled under him. Violet released his wrists and allowed the momentum to send her another few feet through the air before landing gracefully on the ground facing the Undertaker who was lying on his back on the ground.

"I did it!"

Undertaker chuckled and stood to his feet.

"My, my. It does take quite a long time to make you act out in anger even in the slightest. I was starting to wonder if I would ever anger you enough to get you to stop holding everything back."

Violet blinked.

"You were doing that so that I would get angry and attack you for real?"

"Yes."

Violet glared at the tall man.

"I'm gonna have bruises on top of bruises for no reason?!"

Undertaker smiled and walked over to Violet.

"Not no reason m'dear. I can't train you until I know your potential and you can't learn unless you allow me to teach you. I'm more than capable of taking the blows you hand out."

Violet sighed loud and long.

"Well then why didn't you just say something!"

"Would you have listened?"

"..."

"I didn't think so. Now come here, it's time to start working on your basic form and balance."

* * *

A week later Violet was sore in places she didn't think it was possible to be sore in. Her whole body hurt from the rigorous training Undertaker had been giving her every day.

She had thought that he would be easy on her for the first week at least, maybe easing her into training.

HAHAHAHAHAHA-

No.

Undertaker pushed her as far as she could go and as much as she could take during training. Most of the time he was a easygoing, funny good that liked to tease and giggle and wasn't happier then when he was transforming a body into something beautiful.

But when he was teaching her it was like a switch was flipped and he turned into a training machine. Completely serious and not even a little forgiving of her aches and pains.

However the hard training payed off and a little over a month after training began Violet found herself with massive endurance and stronger then she could ever remember being. She was no longer constantly exhausted just from waking up the way she had been for so long after escaping captivity and to Violet, that was the best part of all.

* * *

"Good morning Undertaker." Violet yawned as she stumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning m'dear! Sleep well?"

Violet nodded and started setting the table as Undertaker cooked.

"What would you like me to do today?"

Undertaker hummed in thought as he served their breakfast.

"Let's see. How about you plant those flowers that we bought from the market yesterday next to some of the stones that don't get visitors. That way they blend in to the other gravestones and people don't come to me all teary about how there are graves that get no visitors. Crying people are irritating."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"See, that's why I'm so much better at taking coffin orders then you are. I don't make obnoxious comments to crying customers."

Undertaker giggled.

"True enough."

Violet shook her head in amusement and dug into her breakfast. Once she was done she brought her plate up to the counter and washed it before getting started on the dishes that had been cooked with.

Once she had finished all the dishes she saluted Undertaker with a teasing grin and headed out to the shed to grab the flowers for planting.

There were a lot of flowers and graves to take care of so Violet spent the better part of her morning planting flowers.

Once she was done Violet stood and examined the last grave with a pleased smile on her face before she dusted off her hands and picked up the gardening equipment before strolling back to the shop.

Once she had put away the equipment she walked into the shop with a smile and headed to the basement.

"Undertaker?"

From the bottom of the stairs she could hear cheerful whistling and blinked. Undertaker was always cheerful but she couldn't recall ever hearing him whistle.

"Undertaker?" She called again, louder this time as she made her way downstairs.

"What can I help you with m'dear?"

Violet reached the bottom step and leaned against the wall as she watched Undertaker work.

"What's got you so cheerful if I may ask?"

"Oh a very special person who I thought was dead actually survived the fire that took her parents lives three years ago and came in today with her little brother. I was quite delighted to see her alive."

"A love interest?" Violet asked curiously.

Undertaker stopped and stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"Love interest? That would be like falling in love with my own niece. I bounced the little kitty on my knee when she was but five years old. She used to call me uncle Undertaker and get me to play all sorts of games with her when she was a child such as hide and seek among other games. No, she is not even close to a love interest."

Violet nodded in understanding, mildly amused by how disgusted he seemed with the idea of falling in love with this person.

"Why do you call her little kitty?"

The undertaker giggled.

"What else would I call a half Neko demon?"

Violet blinked.

"Half demon? But I thought you just said her parents died."

"Oh they did. Her real father died and his wife who had adopted her into the family in a sense died as well. I always knew of her non-human blood, anyone with demon blood had a feint aura that a powerful reaper such as myself can see. It takes years upon years of practice for reapers to sense such aura's."

Undertaker then paused and hummed.

"Although her aura is extremely strong now. I can tell that she's devoured a soul since I last saw her. Not only is her aura strong but she has also mastered demon skills it seems as she had cloaked her aura so that her demon companion can not sense her demon heritage. It's quite interesting."

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"I'm not surprised you can sense a soul then. Three years ago would have made her sixteen the last time you saw her and for her not to have eaten a soul before sixteen is rather shocking. Even I've had a soul before and I lived in captivity my whole life."

Undertaker looked over at her in surprise. Violet never talked about anything from her life in the lab.

"You've had a soul? What was that like?"

Violet grimaced and gripped her stomach.

"Horrible. My first soul they gave me was massive as it had been taken from a old man that had seen and done much in his life. They made me eat the whole thing so that they could observe how it affected me. Because my body wasn't conditioned to eat things like whole souls yet my body rejected the soul. I was sick for five hours straight with almost non-stop throwing up as my body expelled the soul."

Undertaker was silent as Violet shook off the memory with a wince at the memory of the pain.

"Anyway, I'm finished with my job. What would you like me to do next?"

Undertaker grinned at her.

"How would you feel about a tour of London?"

Violet's face lit up.

"A tour?! I would love a tour!"

Undertaker placed his tools on a tray and parked it by the basement sink.

"Then we shall clean up and I will take you on a grand tour of this human city!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Carriage Ride

Hello wonderful readers!

And so I present to you chapter five! This was kind of a fun chapter to write, as Violet gets to experience a few new human things. Her character and her reactions to different situations greatly amuses me:)

Hopefully you all enjoy!

* * *

 **A Carriage Ride**

* * *

It took Violet seven minutes and sixteen seconds to change her clothes and run a brush through her hair. She stopped at her mirror and examined her blue-violet eyes, deciding that they wouldn't stand out to much, and then she hurried down the stairs to meet Undertaker.

"All ready m'dear?"

Violet nodded and Undertaker smiled.

"Well then, let's go!"

Undertaker led her out of the shop and after locking up proceeded to hail a carriage for them. It stopped and Undertaker helped Violet into the carriage before taking a seat next to her.

The carriage started moving and Violet gave a involuntary gasp, grabbing Undertakers arm. She had never been in a carriage before.

"No need to worry m'dear, these men know how to drive the carriages."

"If you say so." Violet muttered, scooting so close to the Undertaker that she was squished up against his side.

Undertaker chuckled and Violet spent the rest of the ride with her eyes closed and her fingers crossed. She did not like placing her safety in a strangers hands, that was for sure.

"We've arrived m'dear. Alive and in one piece. Now would you be ever so kind as to return circulation to my arm and release the death grip you have on it?"

Violet let go and waited for Undertaker to climb down before lifting her out. Once they were standing on solid ground Undertaker presented a arm to her and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Let us explore!"

* * *

The first thing that Undertaker took her to see was a massive market set up near the centre of town. There were booths for fabric and food and furniture and basically anything else you could think of.

"Look at all that fabric!" Violet gasped, staring at the brightly coloured swaths of fabric that covered the entire booth.

Undertaker steered her out of the walkway and into the booth so that she could stare at everything in awe.

"Can I get you anything?" The woman running the booth asked.

Violet was so busy gawking at the silk she was running her fingers down to answer.

"Yes, how much fabric would it take of that blue violet silk to make a nice dress. No crazy petticoats or anything, just a nice simple dress." She heard Undertaker ask.

Violet turned in alarm.

"No Undertaker, I don't need a dress! I was just looking because the fabric is so pretty!"

Undertaker giggled softly.

"Whoever said I was getting this because needed a dress? I'm getting it because it's so very pretty and would suit you beautifully."

Violet blinked.

"But it costs money!"

"Most things do."

"You can't spend money on me like that!" Violet protested.

Undertaker laughed again and turned to the woman who was covering her mouth to hide a smile. Then she leaned up and whispered the amount into Undertakers ear.

"Hey! No he can't buy me that! It's to much money! Stop encouraging him!" Violet protested.

The lady giggled again and Undertaker placed some money on her table while the lady cut some fabric and wrapped it.

"Undertaker!" Violet cried in exasperation.

Undertaker simply smiled and accepted the package before steering her out of the shop and into the busy walkway again.

"You- why- that- MONEY-!" Violet couldn't even put into words what she was feeling.

Undertaker had already done so much for her, that fabric was to much!

"Relax m'dear. I don't pay you in money for the work that you do so the least I can do is get you things like this on occasion. I am more that able to afford such treats."

Violet gave a long sigh before a slight smile spread over her face.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much. I love the fabric."

Undertaker smiled.

"It was my pleasure. On our way home we'll have to stop by a well known seamstress who is known for her talent. She's not to expensive and the clothes she makes are extremely well done and beautiful. Her name is Nina Hopkins I believe."

Violet thought about protesting for a moment before simply nodding.

"I would like that."

* * *

Violet and Undertaker continued going through the market, not buying much else. Violet did pick out some spices that needed replenishing at home and a couple of other necessities before they headed to Nina Hopkins Tailor shop to order a dress.

Upon entering the shop Violet was hit by a wall of colour and sound. There was fabric everywhere and all different sorts of clothes hanging over backs of chairs and displayed on sewing figures.

"Wow." Violet muttered as she looked around her.

"Oh hello there! Welcome to my shop, what can I help you with?"

Violet looked over to the voice and smiled hesitantly at the woman who was standing there.

"We have fabric here and we were hoping you could make it into a dress for us."

The woman laughed.

"Of course I can! Let's see the fabric and I'll do measurements as well as find out what kind of occasion you would want the dress for."

Violet blinked as the woman grabbed her arm and hustled her into a curtained off area.

"So what kind of occasion would you want the dress for?"

"Um-HEY! STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!"

"I don't have a choice. I need to measure you."

Violet's eyes widened as the woman planted her hands on her hips and pointed at Violet with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Now strip. The sooner you get undressed and I measure you the sooner you can put your clothes back on."

Violet did as she was told and was measured quickly before she was allowed to get dressed again.

"What will this dress be for? A fancy party? A wedding?"

"Um no. I'm the assistant for a mortician, the most fancy thing I'll ever attend is a funeral. I don't want a super poofy dress. Something simple and elegant will make me happy."

Nina nodded and beckoned for Violet to follow her out.

"You must be the mortician she works for. Do you have the fabric?"

Undertaker handed it to her and Nina unwrapped it before her eyes lit up.

"This kind of fabric will be a dream to work with! And it matches your eyes! Oh there's so much I can do. And with your measurement it will be a masterpiece! You are quite well endowed without being to big-"

"Hey!" Violet yelped, reaching forward as if to cover Nina's mouth.

The seamstress only gave a wicked laugh.

"Out you go! You can pay when you pick up the dress and I must get started! Goodbye!"

Violet blinked as strong hands grabbed her and Undertakers shoulders and steered them out of the shop, the door clanging shut behind them and quieting the frantic mumbling about thread and dresses.

"Uh...that was different."

Undertaker shifted their packages to his other arm and waved down a cab.

"Indeed it was. Shall we go home now?"

Violet eyed the carriage with trepidation.

"Sure. Hopefully we make it home in that wooden thing."

Undertaker giggled and herded her inside.

"We'll make it home in one piece m'dear. I can assure you of that."

Violet muttered something under her breath and attached herself to Undertakers side as the carriage started forward with a jerk.

"...right."

* * *

One evening Violet was sitting next to Undertaker on the love seat who was reading a book and she was studying his hair.

"Hey Undertaker, can I braid your hair?"

He glanced up from his book at her and smiled.

"Be my guest. Just don't pull to hard."

Violet nodded and sat crosslegged facing his side and reached up to separate a small piece of hair from the rest. She was about to start braiding when she realized how stupid it would look starting below the hat and so rose to sit on her knees, plucking his hat off and placing it behind her before she started braiding.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Undertaker reading his book and Violet focused on braiding the chunk of hair. After a while Violet spoke up.

"What do you think of nicknames?"

"Nicknames?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I think it would depend on the nickname and the person giving it. Why?"

"Because I want to give you a nickname. Undertaker is such a impersonal thing to be called, it's just your profession. So I thought that if you were okay with it I would give you a nickname."

Undertaker glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't mind a nickname depending on what you have in mind."

Violet smiled.

"Then how about Taker."

Undertaker blinked.

"Taker?"

"Yeah! It's still part of the name you go by but it's shorter to say and it sounds kind of cool." Violet said with a laugh.

Undertaker tilted his head before grinning.

"I like it."

Violet gave a soft cheer as she continued to braid his hair.

"Great! Henceforth you shall be known as Taker! There, now I'm done the braid." Violet said, leaning back to study her handiwork for a moment.

"How does it look?" Undertaker asked idly as he went back to reading.

"Great! I'll undo it for you now." Violet said, reaching her hands up back to the braid.

"Leave it in."

Violet stopped and looked at Undertaker in surprise.

"You want to keep the braid?"

"Yes."

Violet shrugged and grabbed a book from the pile before curling up next to Undertaker and opening it.

"Alright then. I'll leave the braid."

Undertaker nodded and together they read with the only noise filling the room, being the cheerily crackling fire.

* * *

Later that night Undertaker found his eyes to be drifting shut. He checked his watch to see that it was past midnight and sighed.

"Lost track of time."

He turned to Violet to let her know what time it was and promptly went still.

Violet was fast asleep, her head resting on his arm and the book lying open in her lap. Undertaker smiled softly at the sight of Violet sleeping peacefully and reached over to take the book and set it on the table next to him.

When the movement didn't even cause Violet to stir he huffed a soft laugh and turned, sliding one arm under her knees and wrapping the other one around her back before gently lifting her and cradling her in his arms as he stood and slowly mounted the stairs.

Once he reached her room he removed her overdress, leaving her in her shirt and leggings she used when training. He gently unlaced her boots and slid them off her feet before sliding her under her covers and tucking Violet in.

Violet hummed softly and with a soft exhale nestled her face into the pillows.

Undertaker chuckled softly and softly tucked her bangs behind her ear before standing tall and slipping noiselessly out of Violet's room.

"Goodnight Violet."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. A Visit from an Earl

Hello all!

So this is my first update since last year... and I feel terrible about having left this story untouched for several months:( I sincerely hope that this chapter looking at the first cannon storyline that the Undertaker is involved in makes up for the long wait at least somewhat.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Visit from an Earl**

* * *

Violet was humming as she swept the floor of the front parlour, enjoying a rare moment of peace when the Undertaker walked in.

"Very good m'dear, it's wonderfully clean."

Violet smiled at him and swept the dust into the pan before emptying it into a waste bin and put the broom and dust pan away. She was just about to grab a duster and get started when she heard the outside gate clang and the aura of two demons washed over her.

She turned to Undertaker, startled and then blinked as she watched him climb into a coffin. She walked over to where he was starting to pull the lid of the coffin closed and stared at him.

"What are you-HE-mmph!"

Violet let out a startled shout as she was yanked into the coffin with the Undertaker and a hand clapped over her mouth to silence her. Once she was quiet Undertaker removed his hand and hurriedly pulled the lid over the coffin, plunging them into darkness.

Undertaker had squished Violet into the coffin right next to him leaving absolutely no room between them and the walls of the coffin. Violet heard the door to the shop open and the voice of a young teen male call out.

"Undertaker? Are you in?"

Violet looked up and Undertaker glanced down at her from under his bangs, allowing her to see his eyes. He gave her a wink before his lips curled into a psychotic grin and he gave a eerily high pitched giggle that made Violet's eyes widen.

"I have been expecting yoooou~"

Violet sighed, a highly unimpressed expression blooming to life on her face as she stared blankly at the coffin lid.

He reached one hand out and slowly but surely started to move the coffin door open.

"I bid ye welcome, lord Earl. Have you finally decided to try out your custom made coffin?"

She felt the eyes of everyone in the room staring at her and Undertaker and Violet sighed.

"Undertaker, who's your female friend?" A young woman with blue hair asked curiously with amusement in her tone. She was definitely the Neko demon.

"The female friend is Violet and is very irritated with the crazy morticians games. I'm getting out of this stupid coffin now." Violet grumbled as she climbed out of he coffin and shot Undertaker a withering look before walking to the back of the room with another sigh.

There was a couple of snickers at her words an Undertaker stepped out of the coffin.

"I have no interest in trying my coffin at this moment. Today I came-"

Undertaker held a finger to the boys lips, silencing him.

"I understand very well what milord wishes to say. She wasn't a client in the ordinary folk sense of the word. But I cleaned her up all nice and prettylike."

"That would be what we want to hear about." The young woman that on second glance held quite the striking resemblance to the teen boy.

"Then let's have a chat. Violet and I will make some tea or something. Just take a seat over there somewhere." Undertaker giggled and headed towards the kitchen, beckoning for Violet to follow.

Once they were in the kitchen with the door closed Undertaker grinned and grabbed all the clean beakers that had been placed on a tray to be brought back downstairs.

"Get the tea going please m'dear."

Violet had the tea boiling before she turned to Undertaker.

"Um, what are the beakers for?"

"Tea of course!"

Violet stared at the Undertaker in shock.

"I'm sorry, did you just say for the tea?"

"Of course. How else will I creep out my wonderful guests?" Undertaker chortled.

"Pretty sure you more that freaked them out earlier with the coffin incident." Violet muttered as she poured the tea, attempting to sound disproving although her madly twitching lips ruined the affect.

Undertaker simply giggled and placed the beakers of tea on the tray that Violet was holding before leading her out into the other room. Violet quickly handed out the beakers as the teen boy studied her.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" He finally asked.

"I work and live here." Violet answered calmly as she placed a beaker in his hand.

"Why do you live here? Are you a prostitute who's finding somewhere safe to hide and work with the killings going on?"

Violet nearly dropped her tray.

"What?! No! I'm not a prostitute! I help around the shop and with cleaning the bodies as well as do the shopping! That's all!" Violet protested.

The teen gave a curt nod.

"I see."

Violet stalked to the doorway with the tray in hand.

"Leave it to a male to assume something like that." She muttered as she passed the blue haired young woman who was standing near the door.

Suddenly she heard a soft musical sound from beside her and jumped, swinging to face the source of the sound. The young woman was giggling

"True enough. Although it is a somewhat reasonable question since the last time we came you weren't here."

Violet blinked.

"I was planting flowers next to some of the graves for Taker. I didn't some back in until later that morning which unfortunately made me miss your visit."

Then Violet smiled slightly.

"Although I certainly didn't miss the after effects of your visit. Taker whistled all day and was unusually cheerful."

The young woman raised a elegantly shaped brow before laughing again. Violet smiled and placed the tray on the rack next to the door before turning to face where Undertaker was humming as he sat down.

"I'm Kira by the way."

Violet blinked and turned to face the Neko demon girl.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Kira. The boy who asked you about your, ahem, job here is my little brother Ciel Phantomhive."

Violet nodded and walked over to the Undertaker's side, leaning lightly against his shoulder as she watched their guests in silence.

"Now, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper correct? The yard is starting to get their knickers in a twist about it...but this isn't the first time I've had a client like this."

"Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"In the past there has been a lot of cases of murdered whores. But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate." Undertaker said, holding the biscuit jar out to the teen boy who shook his head.

Violet picked up the explanation from there.

"As you know the yard didn't take any notice to the previous murders. That's because they weren't terribly bloody and outset. But all the prostitutes in whitechapel have something in common."

"Something in common?" The boy asked.

"What would that be?" A black haired man with red eyes that stood next to Kira added.

"Well whatever could it be hmm?" Undertaker leered. "Wouldn't you like to know what?"

"So that's how it is, I see. Being a Undertaker is only a facade for normal society. Very well, how much?" The Chinese man asked.

Undertaker perked right up before zipping up to the man and towering over him.

"How much? I do not desire a single one of the queens coins."

Violet sighed and watched as Undertaker then spun to face the teen boy. He rushed over to the teen and grabbed his shoulder, leaning in close.

"Now milord, give it to me! Give to me the choicest of laughs! Then I shall tell you anything!"

Then Undertaker swayed back to where he had been sitting before and dropped down beside her, draping himself partway across the lid of the coffin giggling an drooling.

Violet stared at Undertaker in horrified fascination. She had no idea Undertaker could act so well.

"That creep." The teen muttered.

"Lord Earl, allow me to handle this." The Chinese man said calmly.

"People have called me the sleeping tiger of New Year's Eve parties in Shang-Hai and I will now demonstrate that in full!" He announced grandly before clearing his throat.

Violet's demonically enhanced hearing caught soft snickers from the back of the room and when she looked Kira was standing there with both hands plastered over her mouth. The tall man with the red eyes gave her curious look before turning back to the Chinese man.

"...a fool on the futon."

Utter silence greeted his words. Suddenly laughter filled the room and all eyes turned to Kira who was doubled over with her arms wrapped around the middle.

"Seriously Lau?! Didn't you know that the nickname "sleeping tiger" was a teasing name meant to poke fun at your lack of ability to tell a joke? I can't believe you thought it was them lauding your joking ability!" Kira's words petered off into laughter again.

"You'll never do Lau...very well. Madam Red, star of social circles, shall share with you her best tale!"

The laughter in the corner abruptly stopped and Violet looked up to see Kira lunge over to Ciel and slap her hands over the young teens ears just as the woman who called herself Madam Red began to tell a extremely vulgar and sexual story.

Violet felt her eyes nearly triple in size, her whole face flush with horror and embarrassment and her mouth drop open as the story got progressively worse. Then Undertaker stepped behind her and placed his hands over her ears, shutting out the story much to Violet's relief.

After what felt like hours of watching Madam Red laugh and made motions in the air the story finally ended and Undertaker removed his hands from her ears. She looked over to see Kira who somehow looked completely unaffected by the hour long lewd story.

"That leaves only you milord. Because I was so pleased to see the little kitty alive again I was a bit generous but no specials for you this time."

Ciel gave a sigh

"Damn."

Then there was a sigh and the red eyed man swept past Ciel.

"It seems there's no choice."

"Sebastian?!"

"Ooh Master Butler's having a go is he?" Undertaker giggled.

"Everyone, please step outside if you would."

"What..?"

Sebastian fixed everyone with a dark look.

"And do not, under any circumstances, peek inside."

The others began to file out of the parlour and Violet glanced at Undertaker who gave a slight nod.

Violet then followed the others out and closed the door behind her before standing next to Kira as they waited.

"So any of you have a idea of what he's going to say to Undertaker? Violet asked.

"Nope."

"No clue."

"I haven't got the foggiest idea."

"Don't know."

Violet blinked as everyone but the cowardly butler that stood next to Madam Red answered her question.

"...oh."

Kira laughed.

"Sebastian is quite unpredictable."

Violet nodded uneasily and watched the door. Clearly Undertaker didn't view the demon as a threat and to be honest Violet didn't think he or Kira was either but it still worried her leaving Undertaker alone with Sebastian when the demon had acted so odd.

They stood there for only a few moments before a explosive laugh rocked the shop, knocking the front sign off even. Violet's eyes widened and ignoring the others she reached for the door.

But before she could open it the door was pulled open by a brightly smiling Sebastian who held the door open for everyone.

"Please do come in. He's agreed to speak with us."

Violet slipped past the demon and walked into the parlour only to blink at the sight of Undertaker slumped over the coffin giggling.

Once he recovered and was able to speak clearly he explained to the others how the prostitute's had been missing their uterus. Violet hid her smile at everyone pushing away their beakers with tea when Undertaker mentioned that he experiments with the unwanted bodies.

Violet quietly collected the beakers and brought them to the kitchen while they talked and poured out the tea before quickly cleaning the beakers.

As she was cleaning she heard everyone leave and moments later Undertaker strolled into the kitchen with a extremely self satisfied look in his face.

"That went well." He giggled.

"So do you usually scare the ever living crap out of people when you man the parlour?" Violet asked in amusement.

"No, the Earl and his friends are special cases."

"Well, you certainly made their treatment special alright."

Undertaker laughed, a real laugh this time instead of a giggle.

"That was rather amusing visit. I haven't had this much fun in forever."

Violet rolled her eyes with a grin and put the beakers on their tray back by the holder next to the basement door.

"Nice touch with the beakers and commenting that you experiment on the bodies the way you do. The little Earl looked positively green at the idea of what could have been in his beaker."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
